Homeward Bound
by ThatClutzsarahh
Summary: Olivia argues with Olivia on the return of Peter to his rightful home.


**spoilers for 6:02 AM EST. I don't know why, but I still dislike Altlivia. She still gives me the eebie-jeebies and I still feel like she 's not done ruining things for us. Anyway, I thought of this when I saw Olivia trying to cross over. I thought "Really? you're going to go get Peter? didn't he tell you he was going to kill you if harm came to Olivia?" so anyway, this is a story of what happened if she HAD made it over.**

**Reviews are loved as well as opinions. (sometimes I feel as if I'm by myself!)**

**K+**

* * *

><p>She crossed over.<p>

And all hell broke loose.

She appeared to Astrid first, as she work away in the lab, organizing and reorganizing bottle after bottle, she appeared at the doors with dark red hair and bangs. Astrid recognized the differences instantly and she straightened, unsure if death were coming or is she were already dead. She looked at her wearily her warm eyes simply watching. If she were scared she wouldn't show it. Olivia tried a smile, aware that it looked more like a sly grin to this Astrid than anything else.

"Hi" Olivia murmured and Astrid froze even more. Her eyes flickered around the lab, trying to find something in reach to defend herself.

"You don't want to do that," she said, "I don't want to hurt you."

"How did you get here?" Astrid managed to say.

Olivia smiled again, an attempt at a comfortable smile, but here, with the bridges she's burned, that smile was more deadly than anything else.

"I need to see Peter," she said. Astrid's face changed suddenly to an expression she couldn't read and Olivia faltered just for a moment.

"You don't want to do that," she said quietly.

"I need to see him," she pleaded, "Please."

Astrid watched the pleading woman, the expression on her face something she knew so well. Astros had, after all, read her writings, she knew she wasn't just here for her side anymore.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Astrid tried. Olivia's patience had run out by then and she pulled out a gun and pointed it at the wonderful assistant.

"Take me to him," she said stronger, and Astrid had to comply with her demand.

She walked over to grab her keys an then to the door.

"Where are we going?" Olivia demanded as they headed from the lab.

"The hospital," Astrid said. Olivia paled for a moment but asked nothing. She did not want to assume the worst.

The drive was short and Astrid pulled up to the sport near the entrance.

"Just take me to him," Olivia said, "I don't want to cause a scene.

Astrid wanted to tell her that it was far too late to not not cause a scene and that the moment she stepped into the room there would be a problem, but she thought against it and climbed out of the SUV and up the stairs into the hospital.

"Agent Dunham, Farnsworth," the nurse said politely. She was slightly confused at the sudden hair change but did not say anything. They continued walking down the hall and turned the corner to his room.

Olivia peered in on the peaceful image. There was her blonde haired double, seated by the bed. Her fingers were laced with his, her lips against his knuckles as she watched him lay perfectly still. It looked like she hadn't moved in a while, and while Olivia felt like she was watching a movie she starred in, she couldn't help but feel the pang of jealously that zapped her.

She had after all, crossed universes for him. What if he said no?

He wasn't allowed to say no, she figured because she came all this way for him. She knew him, he would come home when she tells him that his world is falling apart. She left her son to retrieve his father, there surely was value in that, right? If so, then why did she still feel the sinking of her stomach and nerves in her veins? She watched as Astrid rounded the corner and stood in the doorway, Olivia's blonde alter lifted her head and turned her dark, haunted eyes to the woman.

"Astrid? Is everything-"

"I'm sorry Olivia," Astrid whispered and then moved aside to let the red haired woman in. Olivia watched as herself, the red haired one entered the room. She tensed, a ripple going through her blonde hair as she straightened up and looked at the woman that stood in the doorway.

"How did you get here?" Olivia asked, not daring to stand. She wasn't about to leave the side of Peter.

"He needs to come home," she said as she entered the room. Olivia shook her head.

"He's not going anywhere."

"Why don't we take this outside," Astrid suggested, but the look she gave them both it was more of a command than anything else. She had a feeling it was about to get ugly. Olivia stood up and pressed a kiss to his hand once more before placing it back down by his side and running her hand through his hair. The other Olivia watched, barely containing the surge of jealously as she did all this to Peter, before stepping out into the hallway with her double.

"He has to come back," Olivia tried again, but her blonde counterpart took a defensive stance, arms crossed and feet apart.

"In case you haven't noticed that's not happening," She answered.

"What happened?"

"That's classified," Olivia said. The red haired Olivia ground her teeth together.

"The secretary activated the weapon-"

"I know."

"How?" she asked, astonished.

"Look outside, look what's happening to our world, it's pretty obvious that somehow it was activated over there."

"So how does it affect Peter?" Olivia asked, unsure of where the blonde woman was going with this.

"He tried to turn it off, tried to make the machine stop. This is what it did to him."

Olivia went silent. His father had done this to him. She couldn't believe it. The secretary had told her he had chosen his alliance when he returned. Had he really chosen to stay here.

"So he chose you."

The blonde haired woman looked taken aback. There was an uncomfortable smile that graced her lips before she shook her head and unfolded her arms.

"Of course he did," she laughed uncomfortably, "What are you talking about?"

"The secretary told me," Olivia said, "That he chose his side when he left and that's why he was choosing to destroy this world."

"What?"

"I get to keep my son," Olivia said, "And he loses his."

The blonde woman faltered and paled, her brow tightening in confusion.

"Son?"

"Peter's son," she said. She tried to say it without smugness in her voice, but there it was, leaching into her syllables and soaking up her words. She saw Astrid's eyes widen from the corner of her own and then turned back to see the blonde woman, her green eyes cracking and crumbling in front of her. The blonde doubles face was practically bleeding from the knife that had just been stabbed into her.

Olivia felt as if she had just been stabbed from the inside out. The woman watched her face fall, the haunted green eyes just crumbling apart like a stale cookie, unable to stay together anymore.

"Peter and...your son?" she whispered, the words tasting stale and bitter, poison on her lips. The red haired Olivia nodded.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, the two words feeling heavy and true on her lips. She was sorry, sorry that she had to find out this way.

"This isn't just a mission for you," The blonde woman whispered, "You love him."

Olivia averts her eyes and stares at the floor, counting the tiles on it. The blonde woman does not need anymore confirmation than that.

"He hates you," she said, "But you knew that."

"I was hoping this wouldn't have been this way."

"You just expected him to leave with-"

"I was thinking that if I could convince him that his son needed him-"

"You could have stolen him away, if you had got him alone-"

"Maybe then he would have agreed to come with me-"

"But he chose me. And that makes everything more difficult."

"Then we could have saved the worlds."

Blonde Olivia shook her head. "No. That's not what you were after. You were hoping that he would have picked you, that he would love you. But he's comatose and you don't have a chance."

"Our worlds don't have a chance."

"We still do," blonde Olivia said. She squared her shoulders and tilted her chin up to the red haired woman, "I suggest you leave. Go home. I won't tell anyone you were here."

The red haired woman sighed in defeat. It was very unlikely that Peter would return with her, or that her double would allow that to happen. She straightened her shoulders and nodded.

"Right," she said, "Well then. Good luck."

The blonde Olivia nodded to her alter and watched her head down the hall and towards the doors. She had no idea if she were to really leave, but if she knew herself well enough, she had no reason to hang around.

The red haired Olivia smiled as she stepped out into the air. She would head home. The seed had been planted. She knew the blonde woman would tell Peter he had a son. She knew she would tell him that her double was here to come and get him. She knew she would tell him that she was still in love with him.

It was only a matter of time until he came back.


End file.
